


Журнал наблюдений за лучшей задницей Америки за авторством Энтони Э. Старка

by CommanderShally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Запись #1. По непонятной мне причине Кэп начал уделять больше внимания своей заднице.





	Журнал наблюдений за лучшей задницей Америки за авторством Энтони Э. Старка

**Author's Note:**

> MCU (альтернативный 2012). ООС, может быть самую малость крэк:gigi: Очередной фик в виде "журнала/дневника/т.п." Идеей для текста послужила мысль, что т.к. последнее что прозвучало возле вырубленного скипетром Локи Стива-2012 была фраза "that is america's ass", то она могла послужить для него неосознанным руководством к действию:D
> 
> Фик написан на StonyBingo, ключ "Задница Америки".

Запись #1. По непонятной мне причине Кэп начал уделять больше внимания своей заднице.

Запись #2. Выяснил, с какого именно момента он поменял свой план тренировок. Джарвис не согласен, но, возможно, так Кэп пытается справиться с потрясением после атаки читаури на Нью-Йорк.

Запись #3. Джарвис сделал для меня анимацию изменений капитанской задницы по результатам последних десяти измерений. Выглядело немного странно, но суть отражает. Зато отлично помогло в создании костюмов — можно легко экстраполировать данные на будущее.

Запись #4. Просмотрел четырнадцать часов тренировок Кэпа в спортзале — если он продолжит так же усиленно налегать на комплекс упражнений для ягодиц, его задница скоро обзаведется собственной гравитацией.

[ЗАПИСИ #5-11 УДАЛЕНЫ]

Запись #12. Видел, как Кэп утром хозяйничал на кухне. Он был после пробежки, поэтому Джарвис запросто мог проверить точность экстраполяции. Ее даже пришлось скорректировать.

[ЗАПИСИ #13-18 УДАЛЕНЫ]

Запись #19. Оказалось, Кэп и правда неплохо рисует. Если бы я умел так, то первым же моим шедевром была бы [ОТРЕДАКТИРОВАНО ДЖАРВИСОМ].

[ЗАПИСИ #20-24 УДАЛЕНЫ]

Запись #25. Кажется, фанатки Кэпа начали что-то подозревать. Попросил Джарвиса удалять из сети фото Кэпа и блокировать распространение хэштега #AmericasAss.

[ЗАПИСИ #26-28 УДАЛЕНЫ]

Запись #29. Пришлось купить Твиттер, чтобы запретить там любое упоминание задницы Кэпа. Джарвис считает, что это ревность, но что вообще может знать ИскИн?

[ЗАПИСИ #30-32 УДАЛЕНЫ]

Запись #33 [ВОССТАНОВЛЕНО]. Снова включил видео с тренировки Кэпа. Смотрел четыре часа. [ДОПОЛНЕНО ДЖАРВИСОМ] Так как мистер Старк старательно удаляет все записи с комментариями о тренировках капитана Роджерса, я взял на себя смелость сохранить запись #33 для истории.

Запись #34. Кажется, мой дворецкий взбунтовался. Я потратил два часа на то, чтобы удалить предыдущую запись — ничего не получилось.

Запись #34, дополнение. Ограничил доступ Джарвиса. Мой журнал — что хочу, то и удаляю.

[ЗАПИСИ #35-36 УДАЛЕНЫ]

Запись #37. Наташа начала что-то подозревать. На этой неделе они с Бартоном обсуждали задницу Кэпа восемь раз. Наташа не Твиттер, я не могу ее купить.

Запись #38. Бартон сдался, когда я пообещал ему новые стрелы. Клялся не поддерживать разговоры Наташи и делать вид, что ничего не замечает. Брюс сказал, что я веду себя как ребенок.

Запись #38, дополнение. Детям не снятся эротические сны с участием Капитана Америки.

[ЗАПИСИ #39-41 УДАЛЕНЫ]

Запись #42. Полчаса спорил с Кэпом о целесообразности защитных уплотнений на ягодичной части его формы. Аргументировал тем, что безопасность превыше всего. Пока ЮНЕСКО не присудили заднице Кэпа статус достояния человечества, кто-то же должен ее защищать?

Запись #43. Кэп убедил меня, что всегда прикрывается щитом. Как он помещается за этим крохотным блюдцем? Я до сих пор голову ломаю.

[ЗАПИСИ #44-49 УДАЛЕНЫ]

Запись #50. Смотрели с Кэпом «Назад в будущее». Кэп забавно смутился на упоминании белья от Кельвин Кляйн. На мой вопрос, этот ли бренд он носит, Кэп покраснел. До сих пор смеюсь, когда вспоминаю.

Запись #51. Узнал, как там дела у Кельвин Кляйн. Пеппер сказала, что я не могу купить еще и их, так как таблоиды до сих пор сходят с ума из-за покупки Твиттера.

Запись #52. Кажется, маркетологи Кельвин Кляйн обратили внимание на задницу Кэпа. Не прошло и полугода! Они что, ждали, когда он нам солнечное затмение устроит? Кто-то оттуда позвонил Кэпу и предложил рекламный контракт.

Запись #52, дополнение. Полчаса умолял Наташу, чтобы та уговорила Кэпа отказать Кельвин Кляйн. Наташа согласилась, надеюсь, взамен она не потребует мою душу.

Запись #53 [ОТРЕДАКТИРОВАНО]. Джарвис сказал, что этот журнал уже не выполняет свою первоначальную функцию.

Запись #54 [ОТРЕДАКТИРОВАНО]. Увязался за Кэпом, когда он ездил на встречу в Кельвин Кляйн. Джарвис утверждал, что следить за Кэпом не стоит, и он меня заметит. 

Запись #54, дополнение. Не заметил.

Запись #55 На обратном пути как будто специально столкнулся с Кэпом в двух кварталах от Башни. Зашли в пиццерию по пути и просидели там до вечера.

Запись #56. «Доброе утро, Америка» уделили нашему с Кэпом походу в пиццерию целых четыре минуты. Назвали это дружеское поедание пиццы свиданием. Ха-ха.

[ЗАПИСИ #57-60 УДАЛЕНЫ]

Запись #61. На очередной примерке формы Кэп спросил меня, что я знаю про Кельвин Кляйн, кроме упоминания в «Назад в будущее». Пришлось соврать, что впервые о них слышу.

[ЗАПИСИ #62-63 УДАЛЕНЫ]

Запись #64. Кельвин Кляйн остались с носом. Решил устроить праздник по этому поводу. Закатил вечеринку в Башне.

[ЗАПИСИ #65-68 УДАЛЕНЫ]

Запись #69. Кто-то из гостей показал Кэпу статью из желтой газетенки с кучей фотографий его задницы в рамках из сердечек. Джарвис сказал, что заказывать киллера на деньги Старк Индастриз — плохая идея. Спросил у Наташи, сколько будут стоить ее услуги.

Запись #69, дополнение. Нашел Кэпа на кухне. Пришлось пошло пошутить, чтобы развеселить его. По моей личной шкале от нуля до «Тони, это грозит тебе иском за сексуальное домогательство» будет семерка. Кэп, конечно, покраснел. Почему он делает это так забавно?

Запись #70. Выгнали гостей. Отправил всех своих юристов судиться с редакцией той газетенки. Заказали пиццу. Кэп все еще выглядит расстроенным.

Запись #71. Брюс спросил, не заметил ли я изменений с задницей Кэпа. Притворился, что не услышал вопроса. Да, у меня всегда виски не в то горло идет, это так задумано. Кто вообще налил Брюсу?

Запись #72. Теперь то же самое спросил Кэп. Наверняка его Наташа надоумила, ей просто нравится издеваться надо мной.

Запись #72, дополнение. Пришлось сказать, что заметил. Я же не слепой, в конце концов. Кажется, Кэп обиделся.

[ЗАПИСИ #73-78 УДАЛЕНЫ]

Запись #79. Второй день ищу возможность извиниться.

Запись #80. Попросил прощения. Поорали друг на друга минут пятнадцать. Потом пошли вместе за пиццей, потому что Джарвис отказался делать заказ онлайн.

Запись #80, дополнение. Джарвис, похоже, в сговоре с хозяином пиццерии, потому что на месте нас ждала толпа папарацци.

Запись #80, дополнение 2. На мои слова, что журналисты опять сочтут наш совместный визит в пиццерию свиданием, Кэп спросил, что в этом плохого. Я подумал и решил, что ничего.

Запись #80, дополнение 3. У меня свидание с Кэпом!

Запись #81. Мне это не приснилось. Спасибо папарацци за фотографии.

Запись #82. Встретил Кэпа на кухне. Он спросил, не хочу ли я повторить вчерашний поход за пиццей.

Запись #82, дополнение. Если бы Джарвис мог, я бы попросил его ущипнуть меня.

Запись #83. Проболтался про этот журнал. Пришлось показать Кэпу. Удаленные записи, к счастью, он восстановить не попросил. Поинтересовался, что значит «он забавно краснеет»?

Запись #83, дополнение. Не вижу смысла вести записи дальше. [ДОПОЛНЕНО СТИВОМ РОДЖЕРСОМ] Тони тоже очень мило смущается.

Запись #84. Не писал сюда несколько месяцев. Тест на упругость и мягкость капитанская задница прошла на отлично. Теперь я как честный человек должен на ней, то есть на Кэпе конечно же, жениться.  



End file.
